Someone Like You
by ladybellatrix
Summary: Cameron receives a letter. Just a short one-shot songfic my first songfic so please be nice! set a few years in the future


**Disclaimer: don't own House M.D or Adele and can't afford to pay you money if you sue so don't bother**

Allison Cameron sighed as she looked through her mail. Bill...bill...junk mail...bill...a letter caught her eye. Intrigued she dumped the rest of the mail on the table and opened the letter in her hand. She reached inside and pulled out a CD. Raising an eyebrow she crossed the room and put the disc into the stereo and as a man began to sing she realised who it was from. As she listened to the lyrics of the song she couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face.

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a guy and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Or wouldn't give _Cameron thought bitterly, remembering all the times he rejected her and his many reasons for doing so, none of which she cared about. Things she still didn't care about. The fact that he was her boss, older than her, crippled and a drug addict. She didn't care and yet no matter how much she told him otherwise he didn't believe her and kept pushing her away.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "  
Yeah

She wouldn't put it past him to turn up uninvited but for some reason she knew that this time there would be no Greg House at her door, begging her to come back, to come and work for him again. And it killed her inside.

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah

Cameron thought back to the time when she worked for him and she smiled through her tears. He was so funny, so clever...so, everything.  
_  
Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah

She thought about their disastrous date and stifled another sob. As the CD came to a stop she replayed it and couldn't help but cry and think about what she'd had with House. And how he'd gradually worn her down, rendering her nothing but a shell, not knowing that he wanted her to wear him down and smooth off his sharp edges. For Allison Cameron, there never was going to be anyone like Gregory House. And for Gregory House, there was going to be anyone like Allison Cameron. But it was too late for both of them.

**A/N: I'm fully aware that the song is actually sung by a woman in real life, but it just seemed appropriate for House to have changed the words a little to represent his and Allison's relationship, and for him to have sung the song himself. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
